pensamientos de una madre
by Prince of sweet sorrow
Summary: michiru amaba a esa niña como a nada, junto a haruka creo una hermosa familia.pero para ser madre no hay escuela que te ayude ¿cierto? historia antes del arenque encantado "SE ME ESTA ESCAPANDO YA LO SE" ONE-SHOT


**Hola hola ^^ bueno veamos detalles de este capitulo…LO HICE EN HONOR DEL DIEZ DE MAYO…solo que por tanta fiesta, se me olvido subirlo :P que pena ¡**

**Bien esta historia transcurre entre el capitulo 19-20 del arenque encantado**

**Otra cosa: aquí menciono a los personajes que no han pasado tanto en el arenque encantado **

**Yibril: es el angel que le dio un ala a Hotaru dándole otra oportunidad a la sailor de vivir, (el sacrifico la mitad de su vida para esto)**

**Meredith: es la esposa de Yibril, tiene un hijo de 1 un año :P (eso todavía no lo habia mencionado)**

**Nakir: era el padre de marcus, el niño que mato michiru (solo que Nakir sabe que michiru mato a su hijo) **

**Otra cosa, los pensamientos están en negritas, y son pensamientos de una canción que me gusta mucho, "se me esta escapando " de abba… una excelente canción, se las recomiendo para el capitulo **

**Bien ahora si…todo esto pertenece a naoko takeuchi…menos la canción la canción pertenece a abba :) :D ahora si pueden leer con confianza **

Michiru escucho como la puerta se abría de par en par, se espanto al escuchar un portazo sintio como el peso de "algo" caía con fuerza debido al triple salto mortal que había dado Hotaru para saludarla llenándola de besos

-¡buenos días mami¡- grito con euforia la niña abrazándose el cuello de la sailor de los mares

-Hotaru ya ven a desayunar—se escucho el grito de haruka a lo lejos, Hotaru volteo hacia la puerta y luego hacia Michiru, quien la vio expectante, su hija tenía unos ojos tímidos, llenos de curiosidad que miraban hacia todos lados.

-anda mi amor—la apuro Michiru parándose de la cama, y tomando fuertemente a la niña alzándola para después darle besitos en todos lados

-jajajaja mehaces cosquillas—reía la pequeñita a todo pulmón

-que es esto—pregunto Michiru sintiendo algo bajo la piyama de la niña quien se paro nerviosa y saco rápidamente el objeto

-¡feliz día de la madre mamita¡- finalizo Hotaru casi gritando y poniéndose roja , Michiru se sorprendió, y luego tomo delicadamente el regalo, sonrió tiernamente y le dio un beso en la frente a Hotaru

-muchas gracias, ¿puedo abrirlo ya? – Hotaru asintió y Michiru lo abrió con mucho cuidado, soltó un gritito cuando lo vio delante de ella estaba una escultura perfecta de haruka alzando a Hotaru y a Michiru abrazándose a la rubia—tu lo hiciste—pregunto con admiración, Hotaru asintió, michiru no cabía de la sorpresa Hotaru apenas tenía 4 años, y una semana en el taller de escultura y ya había hecho semejante obra de arte

-¡que parte de ya está el desayuno no entienden¡- pregunto haruka molesta pero cuando entro a la habitación y vio a Hotaru y a Michiru se le paso el enojo "es cierto hoy es diez de mayo" pensó rápidamente al ver el papel tirado en el colchón -¿tu regalo?—pregunto a Michiru que asintió y alzo la escultura como si fuera la estatuilla del óscar, haruka frunció el seño y vio a Hotaru, la alzo con fuerza y la puso en sus hombros—y supongo que a mí ni siquiera un lápiz usado—bromeo negando con la cabeza

-ese te lo doy el día del papa—dijo Hotaru quien se agarro delicadamente de los cabellos de la rubia—vamos a desayunar –dijo haruka, Michiru se paró de inmediato y siguió a haruka "y a esta que le pasa"

"_**cuidare la gran fantasía de esta niña aunque me cueste la vida, todo ese mundo y su candidez " **_pensaba seriamente haruka quien deposito a Hotaru en su silla especial, Michiru se sentó

-hola Setsuna—saludo a la sailor del tiempo quien se encontraba leyendo el periódico, Setsuna soltó el periódico y despeino a Hotaru "_**debemos estar feliz de compartir hoy tu risa y toda tu niñez ¿Cómo lograr que se detengan hoy los minutos?"**_ pensaba sailor plut mientras sonreía con la niña

El desayuno continuo entre bromas, risas, y una pequeña pelea de comida entre haruka y Hotaru que no duro mucho ya que Michiru le jalo las orejas a ambas, Setsuna comenzó a carcajearse de la risa, seguida por Hotaru y haruka, Michiru sonrió pero se le borro la sonrisa al ver fijamente a su pequeñita

-oh es cierto debo ir por mi mochila y mis cosas de arte— dijo la pequeñita

"_**otro día en que haruka, Setsuna y yo a propósito dejamos el tiempo transcurrir en el desayuno, ¿es que por que cuando se va siento en mi la melancolía?"**_ –no te preocupes, haruka te las traerá, quédate un rato mas con nosotras—pronuncio Michiru y haruka fue volando por las cosas de la niña

-he pensado si vamos a acampar a la laguna a la que iba cuando tenía 10 años—dijo haruka animada dejando las cosas en la mesa" _**"¿Dónde están esas aventuras y los lugares que le iba a enseñar? No le enseñado nada, me queda mucho por hacer"**_ pensó la rubia sonriendo

-si, yo quiero acampar y comer bombones y salchichas asadas— dijo animadamente la niña

-entonces no se diga mas— en eso se escucho el claxon del autobús del jardín de niños

-oh me tengo que ir—exclamo Hotaru quien bebió de su jugo rápidamente y se bajo de la silla—adiós tía Setsuna-

-oye hija—la detuvo Michiru –me gustaría…no se pintarte al oleo, en agradecimiento por la estatua—

-pero eso es agradecer un regalo—exclamo Hotaru pero se callo cuando sintió la dulce mano de Michiru acariciándole la mejilla

-no importa bebe, quiero hacerlo_**—"si fuera capaz de congelar la imagen, del paso del tiempo y su capricho en ti "**_pensó Michiru sonriendo melancólicamente como si estuviera a punto de perder a la niña

- te acompaño al camión—haruka cargo a Hotaru y sus cosas hasta la parada del camión, procuro que subiera con cuidado y volteo a ver a los niños que veían a su hija –mi hija tiene un bicho en la cara acaso—pregunto molesta la rubia, Michiru veía sonriendo la escena, Hotaru se acerco a la ventana y la saludo a lo lejos, el camión dio marcha y comenzó a avanzar

"_**se va tan feliz a la escuela, diciendo adiós con esa sonrisa ausente, ella se va y en mi siento esta tristeza, no se por que aun la siento mia pero eso es mas débil, al crecer la pierdo cada dia, se me esta escapando al crecer ….y cuando al fin la voy descubriendo, sigue creciendo"**_ pensaba michiru, melancólicamente, en eso vio como haruka se encontraba con la misma expresión mirando hacia donde se habia perdido el camión, en eso la rubia sintio su mirada y volteo sonriente a verla, _**"si, supongo que no estoy tan sola en esa misión"**_ sintio el abrazo de haruka tibio y amoroso, voltearon a la mesa, Setsuna seguía bebiendo su café y leyendo su periódico

….

-¡sorpresa¡- gritaron todos cuando entraron Michiru y meredith a la sala, lo que ambas vieron no lo creyeron, estaban todos, los ángeles, Elanor y las sailor por igual aplaudiendo y sonriendo, Mikhail se paro ceremoniosamente

-bueno estamos en época de guerra y no nos llevamos bien al principio, pero…. Es hora de limar asperezas , en este diez de mayo todo se puede y bueno FELICIDADES A LAS DOS MADRES DEL CASTILLO— Michiru no lo podía creer, que Mikhail dijera todo eso, volteo a ver a meredith la esposa de Yibril el único ángel que se había casado, se sentaron

-¿Quién preparo todo esto?—pregunto meredith sonriendo burlonamente—Yibril apenas se acuerda de que su cumpleaños, y eso de puro milagro— toda la sala rio

-¡oye¡, bueno, agradéceselo a ….puedes pasar—grito Yibril y en eso la puerta se abrió de par en par, Michiru se levanto y corrió a abrazarla, era Hotaru, que se veía muy recuperada después del ataque de haruka

-feliz día mama—dijo sonriendo –no podía estar grave un diez de mayo—dijo sonriendo, ambas se sentaron y comenzaron a comer y a beber, Michiru sintió a los ángeles antes hoscos y maleducados. Ahora eran alegres, amables y sonrientes.

-oiga Michiru, diga unas palabras—propuso Nakir –yo antes era padre de un niño maravilloso…pero…en fin que siente tener a su hija a su lado…— Michiru se negó cordialmente

-¡que se pare¡- siguió Hotaru

-si que diga unas palabras—grito mina

-no seas así Michiru ándale— Michiru no quería, pero era tanta la resistencia que termino por aceptar

-"_**bueno…ella siempre se iba temprano de casa, para tomar el autobús de la escuela, y con una sonrisa distraída, me decía adiós por la ventana, y siempre que se iba sentia una hola de tristeza. Cada dia transcurrido siento que la pierdo y sin haber penetrado en su mundo ….me alegro cada que puedo compartir la risa de esta chiquilla tan graciosa"—**_dijo pellizcándole un cachete a Hotaru que tenia los ojos humedecidos_**….—"'¿sabre de verdad lo que esta pasando por tu mente?, cada vez que estoy cerca de saberlo, creces aun mas, ¿Dónde están esas maravillosas aventuras ahora? , ¿donde están esos lugares que haruka y yo queríamos mostrarte?, fuimos a algunos pero no a la mayoría ¿y el por que?, no lo se aun **_– michiru humedeció los ojos, al ver a Hotaru limpiándose las lagrimas y a Setsuna con una expresión de ternura como conteniendo las lagrimas, las sailors inners estaban llorando, y los angeles viendo atentamente y escuchando, meredith pasaba pañuelos a todo aquel que necesitara _**–"Muchas veces quise inmortalizar la imagen, y salvarla de los graciosos trucos del tiempo"—**_

Hotaru no pudo mas y corrio a abrazar a michiru

-te amo mama—

-y yo a ti hija—dijo michiru abrazando con mas fuerza a Hotaru _**–"siempre seremos una familia haruka tu y yo " **_

_****_

**Listo¡ FELICITEN A SUS MADRES DE MI PARTE ^^, QUE LA PASEN GENIAL HOY Y SIEMPRE…HASTA LUEGO NO SE OLVIDEN DE COMENTAR **


End file.
